Only Solace
by twilightsun01
Summary: Bella Swan has a rough past, one that she doesn’t love repeating. Edward Cullen is the new boy. What happens when they're put in a situation with each other? AU, OOC, Vampires.
1. Preface

**AN: Okay, so I'm finally able to post this! I started this story a bit ago with just one sentence, for the first chapter. (I wrote the preface later, figuring the first chapter wasn't the best start to the story.) And then I was hooked on the idea. **

**Summary: Bella Swan has a rough past, one that she doesn't love repeating. Edward Cullen is the new boy. What happens when they're put in a situation with each other? AU, OOC, Vampires. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. **

Preface

It was almost scary, how close I was to dying, to never breathing, I was.

He had tried to protect me from the life he's damned to. I told him I really didn't care – I already had a pretty screwed up life.

But knowing him had brought me to the sudden realization that even with all the crap in my life, I still had it good.

Living in a small town doesn't help.

But strangely, I feel like if it weren't for Edward Cullen, I'd still be the uninformed small-town girl I was.

I wanted to scream, but I couldn't. I didn't have enough air.

As my own cruel father sauntered toward me, I whispered, "Edward…"

**AN: What do you think? It's only a preface. I can't wait to update…but I'm going to need some feedback. So…review? Pretty please, with some cherries on top? **

**Oh – if you read The Beginning of the End (or TBOTE) then I'll start questions the next chapter. **

**Please review!**


	2. Thank You For The Venom

_{Sister, I'm not much a poet, but a criminal and you never had a chance. ~Thank You For The Venom, My Chemical Romance~}_

Chapter One

There was a new boy today.

Everyone was talking about him and his "hotness". According to the rumors-which were most likely not true-he was tall, probably well over six feet, with crazy bronze hair and deadly pale skin. No one really knew his eye colour. Some said it was a brown colour, others said gold. Some even said that it was black at times.

I just ignored the whispers that I heard all around. But one thing stood out to me the most-a velvety voice.

"Lauren, I'm not like that. Please, just let me go back to the cafeteria."

Who that was, I didn't know. I would suspect the new boy-no one turned down Lauren Mallory, the school's biggest slut.

I didn't eat lunch today, which wasn't a huge surprise. I lounged around, all alone. No one talked to me anymore, not after _it_ happened.

And that, too, wasn't very surprising. I used to be the top dog, the Alpha of the pack, until that one day, when everything happened. Ruining my life was what people did for fun now.

The bell rang, and I dragged my feet along till I got to the Bio room. Mr. Banner was outside the door today, so I couldn't wait until the bell had rung to walk in. I sat down at my usual seat in the back, where no one would sit. Not even Mike Newton came and talked to me anymore before class, seeing as no one else would. He was more of a follower. He followed the flock of major sluts.

Me, I'm just Isabella Marie Swan, outcast, at your service.

"Ah, Mr. Cullen!" I heard Mr. Banner say. The new guy. "Come sit over by…"

I looked up to see Mr. Banner meet eyes with me. He noticed the empty chair next to me, and frantically looked for another open desk. Nope, mine was the only one. "Uh…Ms. Swan. Please raise your hand Bella."

I rolled my eyes and looked back down. I was guessing the new guy wasn't that dense.

I heard the chair pull out next to me, and it made a noise against the floor, although I didn't wince from the high-pitched squeak. Poor boy had to sit by me.

I looked up again to see the strangest eyes I'd ever seen. They were a soft golden colour, and they looked to be natural. But how could they be?

And the rumors did him no justice. His strange bronze hair was messy, yet soft looking, and for some reason it took all my willpower not to run my hand through his hair. His face was boyish, yet angular, his cheekbones defined. His lips were pink and full, and his skin so pale that he could've been taken for dead. And his figure was muscular, ever so muscular.

At that moment, he looked over at me, and smiled a crooked smile that melted my frozen heart. I flushed red, something that hadn't happened in forever. I attempted a smile, but it came out a grimace. I felt a twisting in my stomach, and it sure felt like butterflies.

That's not right. I don't fall for anyone. It's just not fair.

"Hey," he said. His voice was velvety…like that one guy's.

I just nodded.

"I'm Edward."

"Bella."

He sighed, and ran a hand through his hair. "You smell nice."

I frowned, but nodded. "You're new."

It wasn't a question, it was a statement.

"Yes," he answered slowly, hesitantly, like he wasn't sure what to say.

"Where are you from?"

He laughed. "You mean what's my story?" I was about to shake my head, but he held up one perfect hand. "It's fine, I'll tell you. I was born in Chicago, but my parents died, so I was adopted. I moved to Alaska, and then my parents moved down here. Carlisle and Esme Cullen-maybe you know my father."

Well, duh. Renee went on all the time about the doctor. And I had my share of hospital visits, when Carlisle would sub. "Yeah, I know him. Dr. Cullen."

"That's the guy. Well, here I am." Edward smiled that smile again, and I just about died.

I nodded, then turned my attention to our teacher. Mr. Banner was going on about mitosis, sadly. That was his favorite topic. I already knew the stages of mitosis, I mean come on. Prophase, Metaphase, Anaphase, and Telophase. Easy as pie.

I looked around the room to see Mike Newton glaring at Edward and looking longingly at me. I stared at him long and hard, until he looked at me. I shot him a glare, then wrote furiously on a piece of paper.

**(**_**Bella, **_**Edward)**

_**This is so stupid.**_

I thrust the paper at Edward, and sat waiting for an answer.

**Right.**

I didn't reply.

After class, I swept out of the room, annoyed that I had even thought this new guy was different. He sensed that I wasn't just someone he could screw over. I bet that's all he really wants.

I heard someone walking behind me, and I turned to look at them in an annoyed way.

"Well?" I asked, not realizing who it was. It was Edward Cullen.

"_What_ is your problem?" he asked, furious. He was so pretty when he was mad…

"It's hard to pronounce," I told him.

"I'm not stupid, Bella. Why do you shy away from everyone?"

"Wouldn't you like to know," I muttered. I started to walk away before I felt a cold hand grasp my wrist. A shock of electricity ran through my veins.

"You're the only slightly normal person here. What is up with you?"

"Most people tell me I'm easy to read. Why don't you figure it out yourself?"

Edward grimaced. "Well, I don't think you're easy to read."

"Whatever, Edward." A shock ran through my body when I spoke his name. "I don't even care, so why do you?"

Edward jumped back, surprised. "You're right. Why _do_ I care about some rude girl who won't even talk to me?"

"Good question," I complimented him before turning away. I walked away briskly, heading in the direction of the gym. Pshh. Like I'd actually go.

I headed toward my old truck, and left school early. Once I got home, I was glad to see Charlie hadn't decided to grace Renee and I with his stupid presence. Like he really cared about us.

My father, Charlie Swan, had left my mom, Renee, and I alone when I was four. He said he didn't really care. But at night, at about eleven, he'd call to talk to me. This went on for about two years, and then Renee found out. She was supporting us on a small budget, and I usually got clothes from consignment shops. It was a hard knock life.

When my mom found out, she banned me from talking to my dad. One night he came home and beat my mother up bad, and then told me he'd take me away and support me. I didn't understand at all why this was happening. I was only about seven then.

Nobody at school knew. It wasn't until I was fourteen that everyone found out.

By middle school, I was queen of the kingdom called school, and everyone wanted to be my friend. I was twelve when school started in seventh grade, my mom was getting money from a trust fund in Florida, and I got the latest clothes. Then eighth grade came, and Jessica Stanley came over one night. Charlie came over that night too, and beat my mother, and he screamed that I had hindered any chance of a relationship between them. By that time, I absolutely despised my father. Jessica told the whole school about what happened, and then everyone hated me for my dumb dad. Really sucks.

I pulled out a book, and started reading. It was a new favorite of mine, The Summoning. It was about this chick, Chloe Saunders, and she could see ghosts. Awesome.

I got up to get a drink from the fridge, and I caught my reflection in the mirror.

I was wearing a pair of black skinny jeans with a grey tank top the color of the clouds in the sky. I was wearing my All-Star Converse that was all black. A bit of eyeliner and mascara, black shadow, and you could pretty much call me a punk.

I was also wearing a green studded belt.

I grabbed some Mountain Dew, and headed back up to my room. I played Don't Trust Me, by 3OH!3, which made me feel better.

_Don't trust a hoe_

_Never trust a hoe_

_Won't trust _

_Cause a hoe won't trust me_

I started laughing bitterly. That's right, never trust Lauren.

I heard a soft knock on my door, and a "Honey?"

It was my mom. I opened the door to see her tired eyes. She was still wearing her soft blue waitress dress, minus the apron. Her cell phone was in her hand, and her lipstick was still intact. Her hair was up in a bun, and there were very few flyaways.

"Hey, mom," I greeted her.

"Hi, Bells. How was your day?" She walked in and sat on my bed, patting the spot next to her, even though it was my room. I giggled a little, and sat down.

"It was okay. The same as always. But there was a new guy-uh, Edward Cullen," I told her quickly. She knew no one talked to me.

"Oh, like Dr. Cullen's son? I hear he's nice."

"Mom, I don't want a boyfriend. I'm perfectly fine being alone until college."

"Oh, Bella. You know I feel bad that you have no friends-no offence," she apologized. I shrugged. "But if you never even get married…"

"Then that's how fate put it," I told her simply. "No big."

But it _was_ a big. I wanted kids, I wanted acceptance. I wanted a boyfriend. But that didn't matter. I learned a long time ago wanting gets you nowhere.

"Honey…" my mom said. She stopped herself, and then just started stroking my hair. "Whatever you want."

I gulped, and nodded. I was _not_ going to cry in front of my mother.

"All right, well, I'm going to go make some dinner. Spaghetti's good, am I right?"

"Delish, mom. Thanks."

My mother smiled, and headed out. That's when I let the tears fall.

I shouldn't care, that's what I tell myself. Yet I still do.

The phone rang, and I picked it up before my mom could, which was just a game between us. I laughed, and then composed myself enough to say, "Hello, Swan residence."

"Bella! Thank God you picked up!"

I quickly figured out who was on the phone, and I started to gasp for breath.

"Bella? Are you there?"

Charlie wanted to talk to me?! What a retard.

"Come on, Bella, answer me, damn it!"

"Don't ever call us again, Charlie." I hung up the phone.

I only started crying again, and Renee came upstairs.

"Bella, please open the door. Please, Bella."

I opened the door, and my mom held her arms out. I cuddled myself into her embrace, and sobbed. "Shh, baby. Don't pay any attention to him. Shh."

I just sobbed and sobbed. Soon enough, Renee pulled me downstairs and gave me a glass of water.

"What did he say?" she demanded as soon as I could talk.

"He didn't really say much. He wanted to talk to me, and he asked if I was there when I didn't say anything. Then he cussed at me when I was still quiet, and then I told him not to call again," I told Renee. She sighed deeply, and picked up the phone, cradling it in her grasp.

"I'm going to call the police, so they can stake out the house. We can't stay home tonight, I don't think. He's probably going to come."

I let out a soft cry of fear. "You think he might come right now?"

Renee looked at the clock for a second, thinking. She turned back to me and shook her head. "I would think he'd wait until about ten or so. It's only seven. Go pack some stuff into a bag, please."

I nodded solemnly. Damn Charlie. He had condemned us into a life full of fear and anger. My mother and I could never count on waking up every morning after he called. I was often so scared of my father that I wouldn't even talk to him on the phone. It took a lot of bravery just to talk to him today. My father was the predator, and my mom and I…we were his prey.

That's my life. And frankly, it sucked.

**AN: Well hello again! I noticed that FanFiction broke (at least on my computer) and I couldn't even sign in, so I didn't expect so many reviews. I really enjoy writing this story and I figure since TBOTE is nearly finished, better start on another story, eh? I hope now that it's all been explained about Charlie that the preface may make a little more sense. This isn't the longest chapter (only 2, 125 words) but I really want some feedback. Reviews?**

**Now it's time for questions! Basically all I'll do is ask a few questions, completely random, and all you have to do is sit back, relax, and answer the questions in a review. (:**

What is your favorite movie of all time, other than Twilight? **(Mine would be Sweeney Todd.)**

How do you waste time? **(Like texting on your phone, going on the internet, Facebook, etc.)**

**I can't think of anymore questions – my brain's all mush since today was the first day back to school. We actually got homework. :P**

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Please answer the questions and review!!**


	3. Author's Note

**If you can't tell, this is an author's note.**

**I'm posting this to all my stories that are still in progress. Apparently, there's been some sort of bug or something on FanFiction, causing reviews to not show up. So, really, I've gotten a fair amount of reviews on my stories…but it won't show. Until FanFiction is fixed, I will not be updating.**

**I'm really sorry, I am, because I know how everything is going to go AND I really want to post things. But since I can't be sure how many reviews I've really gotten, I can't post. **

**Soon enough, I might quit FF all together, because for the half a year or so I've been on here there have been too many technical issues and they're never fixed quickly. It's like getting sick constantly and never really getting better. I don't know how much better FictionPress is, but I might try that.**

**I truly wish I could update soon. Only Solace is going to be great, and The Beginning of the End (I'm calling it TBOTE from now on) is coming along better than any of my other stories. Sad to say, there's only 7 more chapters of TBOTE and Only Solace will only be about ten chapters. (I'm sorry, don't kill me!)**

**So please, if you're not having these issues, tell me. You can either review or send me a PM. Either way. Thanks for the supporters who always review!**


	4. I'm Not Your Boyfriend, Baby

_{I'm not your boyfriend baby/ I ain't your cute little six toy/ I'm not your lion or your tiger/ Won't be your nasty little boy/ ~I'm Not Your Boyfriend Baby, 3OH!3~ }_

Chapter Two

I had thrown some jeans and tanks into a bag with a black, oversized Volcom hoodie I'd gotten for Christmas when I was thirteen from Mike Newton. I decided to grab some socks while I was at it, and a pair of white Converse I had doodled on. I knew we'd be gone for at least a week. This happened often.

I packed some make up, along with my toiletries. I dragged my black duffel downstairs and looked to find my mom. She was at the kitchen table, looking pleased.

"Well, Bella, the police will be outside all night, but they suggested going to a shelter or a friend's house. I asked if the Cullen's supported abuse, and they called the doctor. He invited us over. That's good, right? He said we could stay as long as we want. I suggest packing some more clothes." Renee's face brightened. I sighed.

"All right. Can I take my truck?"

"I was thinking Edward could-"

"I'll pass, mom. I'll follow you in the truck and hope Charlie doesn't see us."

I grabbed some more clothes, more for about a month, and it fit into my duffel bag still, thank goodness. I grabbed two more pairs of Converse and I grabbed some other items. My mom called me down, and I followed her out the door. She got in her Toyota while I climbed into my truck, and I followed her lead on the road. We didn't pass anyone at all, except some police who waved. We finally got to the Cullen's house, and it was huge. It was the prettiest white, with a whole wall as glass. I looked in to see a huge white piano that I really wanted to play. I knew how to play, and I loved playing. Oh, how the ivory would feel under my fingers!

I finally stopped ogling enough to get out and grab my duffel. The Cullens came out to welcome us, and I realized there was more than just Edward, the missus, and the doctor.

The other four were inhumanly beautiful, that was my first impression. There was a tall one with muscles, and his hair was dark brown. The girl next to him was supermodel pretty, with blonde hair. There was a short one, with spiky black hair, and she was pretty much jumping up and down. The guy next to her was blonde, like the one girl, and he looked embarrassed by the short girl.

The one thing they all had in common was the eyes. The eyes that surprised me today, the same ones as Edward. Golden. Butterscotch. Amazing.

And then there was Edward. He, himself, was the most beautiful (although this is coming from the infatuated emo girl). He stood there in all his glory.

"Hey, Bella," he said quietly, although I could hear it, his velvet tones making my knees weak. "This is my family."

The big, burly one stepped up first. "I'm Emmett. You must be Bella. Edward's first day, and all he could talk about was-"

I heard a smack come from behind him, and then Emmett was rubbing his head.

"I'm Rosalie. Excuse my idiot boyfriend," the blonde told me. She smiled.

"I'm Alice!" the short one said, coming up to me, and getting in my face. "We're going to be best friends, I can tell."

"I'm Jasper," the honey-blonde guy said. He was still stand-offish, and I nodded toward him.

"And you know me," Edward said. I smiled softly, blushing in the dark. I hoped no one could see.

"So you'll be living with us for awhile, right?" Alice asked. I nodded. She jumped up and down, clapping her hands. _London Tipton much?_

"Sorry about her," Edward said, swiftly coming towards me. He pulled me inside.

"It's fine, really," I told him. "She's funny."

Edward looked at me surprised. "Most people think differently."

"Do you include yourself in that category?"

Edward grimaced. "Shut up."

I smiled, then giggled. "Wow. You're nice."

Alice and Rose grabbed me away. _Note to self: they all have very cold skin._

"So, want to see your room?" Rosalie asked me. I nodded.

They pulled me into a big room, bigger than my house. It was painted black, with stars on the ceiling, and the bed in the corner had a dark violet canopy. There was a stereo set on the right side wall, and the carpet was a soft, dark fabric. I looked to see a closet to my left, and I dropped my duffel. There was a ton of CD's, everything I liked.

"How'd you know?" I asked, amazed.

"Edward guessed," Alice told me. "He said you struck him as a hard rock fan and that you might just be emo or punk or Goth. Or something. So he helped."

"You painted this in 30 minutes?"

"It was already painted. And the stereo was already in. It was the party room before. We just added the bed, and the music was just some really good stuff."

"That's…hold on."

I walked out into the living room, down the two flights of stairs (!!) and I ran to Edward, jumping on his back from behind.

"What the…"

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" I yelled. I kissed Edward on the cheek, then got off his back and ran back upstairs.

"Okay, I'm done," I told…nobody. Okay. Weird.

I shrugged, then headed into my room. I hung up all my clothes, and put on some black Soffee's and a white tank. I walked downstairs to grab a glass of water before bed, or maybe make some hot chocolate, but I ran into a wall or something.

And I found the wall to be "or something". I ran into Edward's chest, it turned out, and I blushed when I realized that. "Hey there."

Edward looked down at me, and I blushed deeper. "Hi…aren't you going to go to sleep?"

"Uh, yeah. I was just going downstairs for a drink…"

"I'd suggest not," Edward told me. "Your mother is crying, horribly. And unless you feel like comforting her, I'd stay up here, if I were you."

I nodded.

"Wait," I said, looking into the golden eyes that made my heart flutter. "Aren't _you_ going to sleep?"

"Soon enough," Edward replied hesitantly. He had a secret, just like I did, and I knew it.

I didn't _know_ his secret, like what it was, but I knew he had one. Edward walked into my room and sat on the floor. I sat down next to him, and then lay down. I decided to use one of my all-time favorite conversation starters.

"So…" I started. "Got any drugs?"

I saw Edward stiffen, and then he lay down next to me, so he was looking straight into my eyes.

"Bella," he whispered. "Drugs are bad."

"I know," I said, a little breathless. "Just trying to start a conversation."

Edward sighed. "You are so weird."

"Same to you."

Edward grinned. "Touché."

Then, Edward and I just kind of laid there. I eventually fell asleep, on the floor, and once I was in that strange bout of between sleep and being awake, someone draped a blanket on top of my shivering figure, kissed my forehead, and whispered in a velvety voice, "Goodnight, Bella."

**

The next morning, I woke up calm and collected…well, not really. I woke up on a floor. A nice floor, though. And I knew where I was.

"Bella!" Alice screeched.

Oh God.

"Wake up!" she chirped, golden eyes inches from my brown ones. She pulled me off the floor, and ran to my closet. She threw me a black vest, a white tank, and some black jeans. Then she ran and got me black high tops.

"Strip," she demanded. I frowned.

"Um…"

"Strip to your underwear and bra, Bella," Alice retorted. I could have sworn I heard laughter downstairs, but maybe not.

I did what Alice told me. I pulled on the clothes, and then Alice told me to sit on a little foot rest. I did that, and she put my Converse on, but didn't tie the tops. So the tops were loose, which looked awesome. She did my make-up, which was black eyeliner and mascara, and then she pushed me into the hallway.

"Go eat," she told me. "It's a good idea."

I shrugged, and went downstairs to the kitchen. The smell of eggs, bacon, and toast filled my nose. I saw a lady with caramel coloured hair cooking the food, which I guessed was Esme.

"Uh…hi?" I said.

"Bella!" Esme replied cheerfully. "So nice to meet you!"

"Nice to meet you too…Esme?" I asked.

"That's my name," she replied. "It's really great to meet you. I'm flattered that your mother wanted to come here."

"Yeah," I said. "Well, when you've got an abusive ex-husband, doctors are usually quite handy."

Esme's face fell. Had I hurt her feelings? "Well, they do."

"I'm sorry," I said. "I didn't mean to hurt your feelings."

"No, no!" Esme replied, shaking her head. "It just reminds me of my own ex-husband. He was abusive, and I couldn't have kids. You know, Edward, Alice, Rosalie, Emmett, and Jasper are adopted."

"Um…I didn't know that. Well, um, congratulations?"

"Thanks, Bella. Anyway, I'm supposing you want breakfast."

I nodded, and she handed me a plate with bacon, eggs, and a piece of toast.

I ate it happily, and then Edward came down the stairs.

His messy bronze hair was disheveled, as per usual. His golden eyes were attentive, and his pale skin almost glowing. He was wearing black skinny jeans, which looked gorgeous on him. His shirt was a black AC/DC shirt, and he was wearing black Converse. He was breathtakingly emo.

"Hey, Bella," Edward said, picking up a plate. It only had a piece of toast on it, though. He looked sick when he started to chew.

"Are you okay?" I asked, and he made faces.

"What?" he said, food in his mouth. He finished his mouthful, and swallowed painfully. "Uh, yeah. I'm not very hungry, though."

"Then don't eat," I said, frowning slash smiling. "You don't have to, do you?"

He shook his head.

"Then don't eat."

"But shouldn't you eat three square meals a day?" Edward's eyes were confused. What century did he live in?

"No…well, yes, but you don't _have_ to, do you?"

"I guess not." Edward shook his head. "You really are a different girl than I thought, Isabella."

A shiver ran through me. Why did I feel so close to Edward, and like we were meant to be?

But still, Edward was weird. He didn't eat very often, apparently. He confused me.

His eyes were natural – but gold wasn't a very usual colour. He was pale like a dead man – yet he was alive. He was freezing cold – and he hadn't died from hypothermia. What was with him?

And then there was how he talked. It was almost like he was from the early 1900's. Like he hadn't grown up in the 21st century.

Edward Cullen is the most confusing guy I've ever met.

"So…Do you want a ride?" Edward asked. I shrugged.

"I want an answer," he almost growled, looking me in the eyes.

"No, I hate cars. I think I'll walk today," I replied sarcastically. I rolled my eyes.

"Bella," Edward warned. He grasped my wrist with his cold hand. "Let's go."

He pulled me out of the house, and into his Volvo. His hand was still wrapped around my wrist, and then he finally let go. I knew I could never get involved with anyone, and I could especially never get involved with Edward Cullen.

"Bella, who do you usually hang out with?" Edward asked. "You seem very…solitary."

"That's me," I told him bitterly. "Solitary. I don't talk to people, usually, if I can avoid it."

"Why not?"

"Long story."

"I've got time."

"I don't want to tell it."

Edward sighed. "You're very stubborn."

"It's a learned talent," I said sarcastically.

If you can't tell, I'm very sarcastic.

"Isabella," Edward murmured in a very velvety voice, more so velvety than his usual velvety tone. (That was a lot of velvetys.)

"Edward," I replied, using as close a tone as I could.

"You really aren't going to tell me, are you? Don't answer that," Edward cautioned as I opened my mouth. "Bella, I want to know your life. I want to know you. Please help me with that."

I looked over to him, his sculptured face pained. He really did want to know, didn't he?

"Edward…listen. It's hard. I really don't want to go into it. I will, maybe someday. But right now…with what's happening…I just can't tell you." I noticed his face relax.

"Okay then," he replied. "We're here."

It was true. We were at Forks High School, home of the Spartans – aka, my own personal hell.

I got out of Edward's car, ready to face a new day, when I tripped, and fell on my butt.

"What the hell?!" I screamed.

"What?" Edward asked, jumping to help me.

"I just fell on my ass!" I screeched. "I never do that! Because I'm supposed to be all emo and stand offish and I'm supposed to not fall!"

Edward started laughing. Just standing there, over me, laughing, probably almost crying.

"You would not believe how unbelievably funny that was," Edward told me.

"Shut up," I muttered. I finally got off my butt and stood up to see a whole crowd around Edward's Volvo. "Enjoy the show?" I asked loudly. "Because that will _never_ happen again! So leave! Goodbye!"

Edward was still laughing as he walked into school with me, and I turned away. He caught up with me quickly though.

"Okay, so…see you at lunch?" Edward said cautiously.

"I don't eat," I told him quickly, and walked into my classroom.

As I sat uninterested in class, I thought about Edward. I know, so cliquey sounding. But I really did. I thought about all I knew about him. This wasn't just some math problem that with training, I'd figure out. Edward was trickier.

He was adopted, but his siblings and parents had the same strange golden coloured eyes as he did. And the pale skin too.

He seemed to know everything – but mostly what people did a century ago.

Oh, and he didn't enjoy eating. Sort of like me. At lunch.

"Isabella!" my math teacher nearly yelled. I looked up.

"You rang?" I said like the sarcastic bitch I was.

"What is the answer to number 14?"

I looked down at my paper. Easy question. "Y=128 times pi."

My teacher rolled her eyes. "Correct, Ms. Swan. To Mr. Greene's office, please."

**

Naturally, day dreaming isn't included in the list of things you get in trouble for. Well, unless you're me.

"Now, Isabella, I realize you're smart, but you need to pay attention. Being an…"

"Attentive learner will only improve my smarts?" I finished. "Mr. Greene, I've heard this speech a ton of times. But sad to say, I never really care. Sorry, sir, but I've got more important things to ponder about."

"Isabella…" Mr. Greene warned. "I realize your situation makes it hard to listen while you're worrying what your father will do next, but regardless, your teachers need your attention. Your grade point average is still four point oh, but you have a short attention span. And your English is getting ridiculously horrid. So I'm letting you get a tutor."

At that moment, one person who haunted my every day life walked in the room.

**AN: All right, this isn't as long as I wanted it to be, or as I thought it was. The chapters are visibly longer than most of my other chapters for other stories, but this isn't as long as I wanted. ): So I'll just have to deal…**

**Otherwise, I'd love to know what you think of this chapter. More drama is coming soon, promise. And yeah, this story is going to move awfully fast. I'm not going to update as often as I used to be able to – school just started Monday, and I've already got loads to do and think about. Also, FanFiction was just fixed – a day after I put the author's note up. Wow. **

**I'm truly excited for the next chapter. It's awesome. And it's got Shakespeare. That's the only hint I'm going to give you for now. **

**If you review, I'll send you an extra special preview if it's a signed review…(: So…what does THAT tell you?**

**Also – I'm beta-ing a few stories at the moment. So I've also got that going on. And my friend, Whizabeth, and I are writing a story together – it's called New to Forks, and it's on Whizabeth's profile. Just search her up, read what we've gotten so far! She's written the bulk of it – I just started co-writing it with her, but it's awesome. **

**Question time!**

Your house is on fire. What do you grab first?

How many times a day do you think about Twilight?

Ferris Bueller's Day Off or Hot Rod?

**Go ahead…answer them…you know you want to…**

**And…action. Review and make me happy.**


	5. I'm Just A Kid

_{I'm just a kid, and life is a nightmare ~I'm Just A Kid, Simple Plan~}_

Chapter Three

"Jessica Stanley, reporting for duty, sir," Jessica said as she sauntered to Mr. Greene's desk.

"Not now, Jessica. Now, Bella, your tutor will be Mike Newton. And if he's not good enough, we'll get Mr. Cullen – whom you're living with – to tutor you. Fine?" Mr. Greene asked.

"Wouldn't it just be better in the end for Edward to tutor me?" I asked sweetly. Jessica had left by now, but she was sure to tell people I was being tutored.

"Fine, Isabella. Just fine. Tell him yourself, though."

"Oh…I will," I promised.

**

It was lunch now, and I was actually in the cafeteria. Okay, I have to admit, I was waiting for Edward. I kind of wanted to get to know his deal.

But I did not, in any way, want to go out with him. Nope. No way.

I had my iPod, and I was listening to my favorite songs playlist. I was listening to Monsters by Matchbook Romance.

_Oh, what's come between you and me?  
Look right through me  
I'll let it go  
I can't help this feeling anymore  
I won't go anywhere  
Maybe you'll see me…_

_We are, we are the shaken…_

A tap on my shoulder brought me back to reality with a jump. I heard the faint echo of the singer say _"We are the monsters…"_ before I paused the song.

"Hey," Edward said, sliding across from me at the table. "I thought you didn't eat."

"I don't," I replied. "but I thought you didn't and here you are with a plate full of food."

"I bought this for your own good," Edward put in. "I'm still not hungry."

"Well…I'm not hungry either," I argued. Suddenly my stomach growled. Stupid stomach.

"Sure, Bella. You can have this," Edward replied, pushing his plate to me. I sighed, and picked up a breadstick, nibbling on it.

"So what's your story, Bella?" Edward asked. I finished my mouthful.

"It's long," I told him, evading my life story.

"I've got time."

I glared at him. "Well, I'm eating."

Edward rolled his eyes. "So am I tutoring you for English?"

I frowned. "How'd you know about that?"

"Principal Greene mentioned it to me the other day. When I was signing up for classes."

I nodded. "You are. I guess it makes it all the more easier that I'm stuck in the same house as you."

Edward smiled. "I suppose so." He sighed then. "Would you like to play twenty questions?"

"No," I replied.

I think I exasperated Edward. He just looked at me with a look that said, "You're obviously no fun to talk to," and pulled a book out from his bag. Shakespeare's Greatest.

I saw him flip to about mid book. I saw the words Romeo and Juliet flip by before I saw the new title: The Tempest.

"Hang, cur, hang! you whoreson, insolent noisemaker, we are less afraid to be drowned than thou art," I quoted. This was my favorite line from the whole play just because of the word whoreson.

Edward looked up at me surprised. "You know this?"

"Yes, I do," I replied, a little cocky.

"This is strange: your father's in some passion that works him strongly," Edward challenged. A scene with Ferdinand, Miranda, and Prospero. Naturally.

"Never till this day, saw I him touch'd with anger so distemper'd," I replied, speaking in the strange language of Shakespeare.

"You do look, my son, in a moved sort, as if you were dismay'd: be cheerful, sir: our revels now are ended, these our actors," Edward started, but I interrupted him.

"As I foretold you, were all spirits, and are melted into air, thin air: And, like the baseless fabric of this vision the cloud-capp'd towers, the gorgeous palaces, the solemn temples, the great globe itself, yea, all which it inherit, shall dissolve, and like this insubstantial pageant faded, leave not a rack behind," I continued.

"We are such stuff," Edward interrupted, "as dreams are made of, and out little life is rounded with sleep. Sir, I am vex'd; bear with my weakness; my old brain is troubled, be not disturb'd with my infirmity; if you be pleased, retire to my cell…"

"And there repose; a turn or two I'll walk, to still my beating mind," I whispered as both Edward and I finished.

"Well," Edward said. "You really do know this play."

"What more do I have to do?" I asked. The bell rang, and I hurried to grab my bag and my tray.

"Bella!" Edward called, running after me as I left the cafeteria.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"That was…awesome. Maybe we can do some more Shakespeare at my house?" he asked.

"No thanks," I replied.

I was already in the classroom now, and I walked over to my seat. Mr. Banner wasn't in yet.

Edward sat down next to me, and I saw him look at me.

"Bella," he started. "Why don't you like me?"

I looked up at him.

"It's not that I don't like you," I admitted. "It's that I can't."

Edward nodded, acting like he understood.

"Bella," Edward started. "I want to know you. Truly, really, I do. And I wish you'd see that. But you're so stubborn. And so much has happened to you. I want to know what happened to you. Can't you just tell me?"

I sighed. "I guess so…"

And then Mr. Banner walked in the room. "All right class! Let's get started on our new subject! It's called meiosis – the process of sexual reproduction! If you'd turn to page 465 in your textbooks…"

"Later," I whispered to Edward, opening my book.

I saw Edward scribble on a piece of paper.

_**What is your story, Bella?**_

He had almost intimidatingly perfect handwriting. I pulled a pen out of my bag and wrote back.

**It's complicated. Something better told in person.**

I slid the note over to Edward, and he sighed. He wrote something back.

_**How long will I have to wait?**_

That was a hard question. I couldn't promise him any time. It'd have to be special.

**I don't know. Maybe until the weekend. I know, it's only Tuesday, but Edward, it's seriously complicated. I just want to have time to tell you.**

Edward read what I wrote and grabbed the paper.

_**I know of a place we can go. We were here for a few days and I wandered around. I like to hike.**_

I rolled my eyes. Obviously he did.

**Why doesn't that surprise me?**

_**Because I'm amazing.**_

**Sure you are, Edward.**

_**Don't be afraid to admit it, Bella. You know I am. Anyway, why deny the truth?**_

**Because you're full of yourself? I'm kidding. **

_**Only naturally, Bella.**_

I smiled, and before I knew it, the bell was ringing. And not only that, my books were scooped up in Edward's strong arms, my bag in his hand to be handed to me.

"Thank you, sir," I said with a British accent.

"'Tis no trouble, milady," he replied with an equal accent. We both laughed, and headed out the door. "What class are you going to?"

"Gym," I grumbled. I hated that class.

"I'll walk you," he told me, grasping my warm hand in his cool one.

It was amazing, walking through the halls with Edward's fingers laced through mine. The envious glares I received were only what made my day – these girls falling for Edward so quickly and never knowing what he truly was like. He was a gentleman. I couldn't now imagine life without him…even though I'd only known him two days.

Does this mean I had fallen for Edward? Truth be told, I had. You wouldn't catch me admitting that, of course.

"I'll see you soon, Bella," Edward whispered once I was at the dressing room door. He handed me my small pile of books, and touched his hand to my cheek, caressing my skin, which flushed deep red.

"Bye," I replied quickly, turning away and leaving him hanging.

**

Today was badminton day, and you'd imagine I had no partner – but you'd be surprised, truly. Ever since everyone saw Edward and I, I'd become a popular item, a pair of jeans just in style, and everyone wanted me to be their partner.

"Bella!" Jessica sneered. She just couldn't get that grimace off her face. "Be my partner!"

"No way!" Lauren nearly screamed. "She's mine!"

"You guys!" Angela yelled. I'd always thought Angela was sweet, but given the circumstances, I'd never gotten to know her. "Let Bella decide!"

"Angela, would _you_ like to be my partner?" I asked sweetly, earning hard looks from many.

"Sure, Bella," Angela replied, walking over to me smiling.

"Thanks," I whispered. "They were getting sort of scary."

"That's not even half of their scariness," Angela whispered back. I giggled.

I grabbed a racket, and a birdie. Angela grabbed her own racket, and Jessica and Lauren teamed up and grabbed rackets.

"Us verses you two," Lauren said. I nodded.

The game started, and it wasn't too hard.

"So what's up with you and Edward?" Jessica asked, hitting the birdie hard and grunting.

"Nothing is," I answered back, hitting it back at her.

"Are you sure?" Lauren asked from the sidelines. She couldn't break a nail, now, could she?

"Positive," I replied, hitting the birdie again.

"Do you have his number?" Angela asked.

"What do I need his number for?" I asked back.

"To call him, duh," Jessica answered.

I wasn't about to tell them I lived with him – they'd get the wrong idea. So I just said, "Well, nothing's going on. So I don't need that."

"Rumor has it you're living at his house," Lauren commented. She looked hard and long at me.

"Rumor has it that your nose is fake," I replied sarcastically. She gasped.

"Is it that obvious?" she whimpered.

I started laughing, and Jessica hit the birdie on my head.

I couldn't help it. The fact that she had a fake nose was awfully funny, and she admitted it…It was just too funny.

"Shut UP!" Lauren screeched. I just laughed harder.

"Ms. Swan! To the principal's office!"

**

"Twice in one day, Ms. Swan. I'm impressed."

Mr. Greene sat across from me for the second time that day. His hands were folded neatly on his desk, his prim mustache just the same as earlier.

"Really, Mr. G? I'm not. I'm unimpressed. I've done better. In fact, a few months ago -"

"I remember, Isabella." Mr. Greene sighed. "This isn't the first time you were uncontrollable in Gym. Why is it that you're constantly getting in trouble?"

"Well, you see, there's this mental disorder. It's called ADD. I don't have it. But my teachers think I do. I believe that my father has something to do with it, although I'm not positive. And so whenever I start laughing at something, or when I think deep, they send me here." I pursed my lips. "I don't think they know how to handle such a student like myself."

Mr. Greene looked at me like I had just told him I was from Mars.

"Isabella," he started. "Your father has nothing to do with your education. Your mother made that very clear. No one except your mother has ever done anything with documents about you and your schooling. Your teachers only want the best for you. They send you here so I can handle your impossibility to learn."

"I disagree with that last statement, sir. I am fully capable of learning anything I want to. Nothing here is even slightly interesting. Add in some music or something and I'd pay attention."

Mr. Greene rolled his eyes. "Bella, I'm giving you a two day suspension. Figure it out. Either go to another school, or stay here and deal with it. I expect you back on Friday. Goodbye, Ms. Swan, and get home now."

The bell rang at that moment.

"Bye, dude!" I yelled over my shoulder. I smiled.

Edward was waiting patiently at his Volvo. Whoa, fast walker?

"Hello, Edward," I said formally. He smiled.

"Greetings to you as well, Isabella. How might I help you on this fine day?" Edward asked.

"I need a ride, to my home, and you are the only one with an automobile. Might I have the fine honour of riding in your automobile?"

"Why not, dearest child?" Edward and I started laughing, and he opened the passenger side door for me.

"Thank you, kind sir," I said as he closed the door.

Edward got in, and started playing my favorite song, Claire de Lune.

"I love this song," I whispered. Edward turned to me, his eyes wide. "You know Debussy?"

"Yes," I answered. "Renee…she loves this song. She plays it a lot at home. Well…where I live. Not at your house."

"Yeah, I know what you mean." Edward pulled a CD out from under the stereo player in his car. "Could you put this in?"

I nodded, grabbing the CD. I put it in, and played it. There was a beautiful song playing – I'd never heard it, but it was amazing.

"What is this?" I asked.

"I wrote this. It's Esme's favourite," he told me. I nodded, surprised.

"It's beautiful, Edward." I smiled.

"Bella…would you like to play twenty questions with me?"

"Sure," I answered, confused.

"Okay. You first."

I bit my bottom lip. "Okay. Um…who do you like at this school?"

"Someone," Edward answered evasively.

"Who?" I asked, heart dropping in the fact that he probably didn't like me.

"Someone," he repeated.

"Who is it? Specifically?"

Edward's hands gripped the steering wheel tightly. His tendons stood out on his pale skin. "Bella, I don't want to tell you. Please accept that."

"I can't, I'm sorry."

Edward rolled his eyes. I smiled. "Fine. It's…"

"Who?!" I asked, getting over-excited.

"…No one you know…"

I sighed. "You're really not going to spill, are you?"

"Nope."

"Okay, your turn then," I said, defeated.

"What's your favourite colour?" Edward asked, looking at me for a split second.

"Gold," I told him, feeling my face get slightly warm. "You?"

"I'm going to go with brown."

"Why brown?" I asked, perplexed. "It's such a boring colour. I should know, I have brown hair and brown eyes."

"It's a warm colour. Beautiful if you get it the right shade," Edward admitted.

I smiled. "That's completely truthful, correct?"

"What else would it be?" Edward questioned softly. His beautiful voice was lower and husky, and even more delicious. I looked to see him staring at me intensely, his golden eyes serious. I started hearing my heart beat loud and clear. Oh, crap.

"Bella?"

I turned back to looking at the road. "I don't know. Your turn again."

"Favourite book?"

"Wuthering Heights. Favourite music period?"

And so it went on. From favourite flower to most embarrassing moment, our game of twenty questions held far more than twenty questions.

We finally arrived at his beautiful home. "Edward…" I started. "I really want to tell you my story. But…today's not the day. I just want you to know."

Edward nodded. "Okay. And Bella?"

I looked up.

"I'll tell you _my_ story when you tell me yours."

**AN: Okay, so it's been forever! Well, I'm finally updating (: So be happy.**

**Aren't you excited? This will be fun! Haha, maybe not…oh well. So…what'd you think? REVIEW!**

**Questions!**

If you had a choice to meet Edward Cullen or star in Breaking Dawn, which would you choose?

Did you want Rob Pattinson or did you like the new Edward more?

If Taylor Lautner wasn't Jacob, who would you have wanted?

**Okay, so review?**


End file.
